mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Wario
Wario is one of Mario's biggest rivals, and the main antagonist of Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins. He is extremely greedy and has always been jealous of Mario. Yoshi's Island DS Wario was a baby at this time, and joined the Yoshis' team to fight against Kamek after they defeated Bessie Bass, however, Baby Wario left to join some bandits, in the hopes of getting money. At Bowser's Castle, however, Baby Wario returned and fought alongside Yoshi and the other babies to defeat Kamek and Bowser, who came from the future. The stork took Baby Wario to a raft where treasure was, but Baby Bowser fell when Kamek's broomstick was hit by a rock, and he landed where Baby Wario was and argued with him over who got the treasure. Super Mario Land Wario never appeared in ''Super Mario Land'', however, events of the next game suggest that it was he who had the main antagonist, Tatanga, kidnap Princess Daisy to distract Mario so he could take over his castle. Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins In this game, Wario is the main antagonist. He took over Mario's castle and transformed it into Wario's Castle with a magic spell while Mario was distracted with Tatanga in the previous game. He hid the six Golden Coins that are the key to entering the castle in six different zones, each guarded by his generals, Radonkel, Ricky, Sabasa, the Three Little Pigheads, an Octopus, and Tatanga. Mario defeated all of them and entered Wario's castle, which was full of death traps, but he overcame them all and fought Wario. Mario defeated Wario, returning him to his original size, and he ran away crying. His spell over Mario's castle was broken after this. Battle There are three phases to the Wario battle. In the first, Wario runs back and forth and can pound the ground to paralyze Mario and make anything on the ceiling fall. If Mario is underneath it, it will damage him. Mario must jump on Wario three times to advance to the next phase. Wario will eat a Carrot and become Rabbit Wario. He will jump up and glide through the air with his rabbit ears, and if he stops moving, he will pound the ground, which will paralyze Mario if he is standing on the ground. He must be jumped on three times again to begin the final phase. Wario will use a Fire Flower and shoot fireballs at Mario. Mario must dodge the fireballs and jump on Wario three more times to defeat him. Wario Land After his defeat at the hands of Mario, Wario seemed to stop causing trouble, and became a protagonist in his own series of games. However, he is still extremely greedy, matched only by his next and biggest rival, Captain Syrup. Most of his adventures are to find treasure, and at one point Mario took the treasure he was seeking at the last second. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga In the Yoshi Theater, a poster of Wario is shown with his name on it. Other Wario has appeared in many of the spinoffs, such as Mario Kart and Mario Party, and entered the Super Smash Bros. series at its most recent game, Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Category:Main antagonists Category:Final bosses Category:Bosses Category:Super Mario Land 2 bosses Category:Villains Category:Humans